legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Barracudas
The Blue Barracudas are one of the six teams in Legends of the Hidden Temple. Season 1 The Temple Run Artifact reached - The Belly Button of Buddha, John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine, The Moccasins of Geronimo, The Golden Jaguar of Atahualpa Artifact not reached - The Lost Logbooks of Magellan, The Lucky Pot-Bellied Pig of Amelia Earhart, The Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte The Temple Games Lost with one pendant - The Helmet of Joan of Arc Lost with a half-pendant - The Helmet of Genghis Khan, Ponce de León and the Lost Fountain of Youth, The Paintbrush of Leonardo da Vinci, The Stone Marker of Leif Erikson, King Tut's Cobra Staff, The Codebook of Mata Hari, Pecos Bill's Lost Lariat The Steps of Knowledge Lost with two correct answers - Blackbeard's Treasure Map, The Collar of Davy Crockett Lost with one correct answer - The Golden Cup of Belshazzar, Galileo's Cannonball, The Golden Cricket Cage of Khan, The Trojan Horseshoe, The Stolen Arm of Shiva, The Dragon Lady and the Blue Pearl, Robin Hood and Maid Marian's Silk Ladder, The Treasure of Anne Bonny Lost with no correct answers - The Star of Sultan Saladin, The Keys to the Alhambra, The Medal of Sir Edmund Hillary, Alexander and the Gordian Knot The Moat Lost with both players across - Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand, John Henry's Lost Hammer, Elizabeth I's Golden Ship, The Pendant of Kamehameha, The Oracle Bowl of Delphi, The Mask of Shaka Zulu, Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress, The Snake Bracelet of Cleopatra Lost with one player across - The Golden Chains of Zenobia Lost with nobody across - The Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal Season 2 The Temple Run Artifact reached - The Diary of Doctor Livingstone, The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor Artifact not reached - The Electrified Key of Benjamin Franklin, The Ivory Elephant of Scheherazade, The Mask of the Man in the Iron Mask, The Silk Sash of Mulan, The Stone Head of the Evil King The Temple Games Lost with one pendant - The Shriveled Hand of Efoua Lost with a half-pendant - The Walking Stick of Harriet Tubman, The Missing Eye of David, The Sacred Ring of Sultan Suleiman, The Plumed Headdress of Cosa-Rara, The Jeweled Necklace of Montezuma Lost with no pendants - The Leopard-Skin Cloak of Annie Oakley The Steps of Knowledge Lost with two correct answers - The Secret Battle Plan of Nathan Hale, The Bone Necklace of the Blackfeet Chief, The Lucky Medallion of Atocha, The Enormous Iron Nose Ring of Babe the Ox, The Lost Lion Tail of Little John Lost with one correct answer - The Lost Love Letter of Captain John Smith, The Mush Pot Hat of Johnny Appleseed Lost with no correct answers - The Golden Stallion of Ali Baba, The Cracked Crown of the Spanish King, The Levitating Dog Leash of Nostradamus, The Priceless Portrait of the Polynesian Girl The Moat Lost with both players across - The Silver Horseshoe of Butch Cassidy, The Silver Cannonball of Grandy Nanny, The Applewood Amulet of Emiliano Zapata, The Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon, The Snakeskin Boots of Billy the Kid, The Milk Bucket of Freydís Lost with one player across - The Imperial Purple Robe of Empress Theodora, The Very Tall Turban of Ahmad Baba, The Golden Goblet of Attila the Hun, The Golden Earring of Henry Morgan, The Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh, The Broken Wing of Icarus, The Bonnet of Dolley Madison Lost with nobody across - The Crown of Queen Nzinga, The Golden Pepperoni of Catherine de' Medici Season 3 The Temple Run Artifact reached - The Red Sash of Tokugawa Ieyasu, The Pearl Necklace of Gwalior Artifact not reached - The Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley, The Missing Portrait of Hans Holbein, The Mummified Hand of the Egyptian King The Temple Games Lost tiebreaker - The Jeweled Scabbard of Sforza Lost with a pendant and a half - The Bullet-Riddled Handbag of Belle Boyd The Steps of Knowledge Lost with two correct answers - The Comet-Embroidered Battle Flag of William the Conqueror, The Mussel Shell Armor of Apanuugpak, The Lost Taj Mahal Turban of Aurangzeb Lost with one correct answer - The Bifocal Monocle of One-Eyed Jack, The Much-Heralded Helmet of Sir Gawain, The Smashed Printing Plate of Frederick Douglass, The Mystical Spellbook of the Imperial Wizard, The Lost Hornpipe of the Pirate Captain, The Enormous Feather of the Mê Linh, The Dried Ear of Corn of Sojourner Truth, The Good Luck Watch of Empress Eugenie Lost with no correct answers - The War Fan of the 47 Rōnin, The Secret Map of the Bandit Queen, The Jewel-Encrusted Egg of Catherine the Great The Moat Lost with both players across - The Lion-Headed Bracelet of Chandragupta, The Snow Cone of Mount Kilimanjaro, The Upside-Down Compass of Henry Hudson, The Bent Shaving Pan of Jedediah Smith, The Marble Armrest of Xerxes, The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftain, The Golden Spider Web of Robert the Bruce, The Discarded Seal of Ivan the Terrible, The Royal Torque of Queen Boadicea, The Broken Trident of Poseidon, The Metal Beard of the Egyptian Queen Lost with one player across - The Lily-Crested Crown of Clovis I, The Ruby Earring of Benzibab Lost with nobody across - The Lion-Slashed Jacket of Sacagawea, The Thornwood Gavel of Judge Roy Bean, The Dried Apple Half of William Tell, The Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland, The Melted Head of Madame Tussaud, The Lost Whale Bone of Pytheas Notes * The Blue Barracudas are the only team who did not acquire a half pendant in any of their runs. ** They are also the only team who never had another half pendant placed in the pit area of the temple in any of their runs, as two of their half pendant locations were confirmed to have been in rooms that would feature an artifact. *** The Lucky Pot-Bellied Pig of Amelia Earhart: The Dungeon *** The Mummified Hand of the Egyptian King: The Chamber of the Sacred Markers * In both episodes where the Blue Barracudas lost the Temple as a result of a Triple Seizure, the other three teams that participated in the Steps of Knowledge were the Green Monkeys, Orange Iguanas, and Silver Snakes. * The Blue Barracudas had the longest interval between temple runs with a total of 29. Category:Teams Category:Blue Barracudas Category:Characters